1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nano storing apparatus and, more particularly, to a header of a nano storing apparatus capable of being used in a proper state by substitutively using an additional extra cantilever array if some cantilevers of the header are defective in its manufacturing.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, an atomic force microscope (AFM) is a device for measuring a surface form by using an infinitesimal probe positioned at an end of a bar called a cantilever. The probe with a size of a few nm is formed at the end of the cantilever, and a surface form and an electric or magnetic quality of a test sample can be known by measuring atomic power between the probe and the test sample.
Recently, researches are actively ongoing on a nano-lithography or a nano data storage apparatus using such a principle of the AFM.
In addition, a data storing apparatus that is able to have a storage density of Tbit/in2 or higher can be developed by using the probe with the size of a few nm by adopting the principle of the AFM.
The IBM has studied for an information storing apparatus using a polymer material such as PMMA (Poly Methyl Methacrylate) as a recording medium by applying the principle of the AFM (IBM J. RES. DEVELOP. Vol. 44 No. 3 2000, pp. 323-340). The AFM (Atomic Force Microscop) information storing apparatus of the IBM includes 32×32 cantilevers by connecting cantilevers two-dimensionally. The cantilever includes a silicon probe, a resistive heater formed around the probe and a silicon cantilever.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view showing a general nano storing apparatus using a probe.
As shown in FIG. 1, the nano storing apparatus includes a header 100 for reading and writing information, a media 200 for storing information, and a scanner 300 for moving the media.
In the nano storing apparatus, a writing operation is performed such that in a state that a polymer recording medium (that is, viscosity is reduced) is softened, a local force is applied to the recording medium with a cantilever tip to form a bit indentation at the recording medium to write information.
Meanwhile, as for a reading operation, when the tip enters the bit indentation, the recording medium and the cantilever heater near each other so that the heater of the cantilever is quickly cooled, whereas when the tip passes on the smooth surface, the recording medium and the cantilever heater are distanced so that the cantilever heater is slowly cooled. Thanks to the difference of the cooling speed, the temperature of the heater differs, which causes a difference in an electric resistance. By using the difference in the electric resistance, information can be reproduced.
As the nano storing apparatus using the AFM probe, besides the IBM method, various storing apparatuses have been proposed including a recording apparatus using ferroelectrics such as PZT and a recording apparatus using a phase transformation material.
However, as for every nano storing apparatus using the AFM probe, if some probes fail to perform its function properly due to a problem in a manufacturing process or due to a negligence in handing, the nano storing apparatus can not be used. Then, a manufacturing yield of the nano storing apparatus is much degraded.